


Tongue and Cheek

by strifechaos



Series: LJ Reworks [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Bottom Vaako, Challenge Response, Light D/s undertones, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Riddick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/pseuds/strifechaos
Summary: Riddick gives his Commander a tongue lashing he won't soon forget.PWP.Repost of a work from LJ.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Vaako
Series: LJ Reworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140593
Kudos: 40





	Tongue and Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and am making no profit from this, simply a hobby.
> 
> This is a repost of a story I had originally posted in the Rounds of Kink LJ years ago.  
> It was for a Summer Heat Round, for the Kink: Rimming & the Prompt: Linens.  
> I reworked it a bit but kept true to the original work. Enjoy!

RoK: Summer Heat Round  
Prompts: linen  
Kinks: rimming

-0-

It took effort but Riddick was able to hold the thrashing necro down with one hand, his palm pressing against the center of the pale back as it quivered under his touch. He leaned in closer, running the line of his nose along the bare skin and inhaling the scent of sweat and frustration from his partner. With an earthy chuckle his free hand ghosted over Vaako’s supple cheeks, toying with the younger man, enjoying the thrill of having the ass that had been haunting him literally in hand. 

The slight touch and the heavy implications made Vaako’s grip threaten the integrity of the linens of the bedding even before Riddick’s tongue followed the path of his hand, lapping at the Commander’s tight, earthy furl, insistently prodding as the necro’s entire body clenched down instinctively, until he slowly gave way beneath Riddick, relaxing under the thick probing treatment.

“So that’s how it is, huh?”

The words, spoken in that deep, gut vibrating tone, caused Vaako to tense again as his eyes uselessly shot open. The only thing Vaako could see in the blinding darkness was the shinning, silver eyes of the Lord Marshall; though he didn’t require his sight to know that the bastard was smirking at him, smug and self-indulgent like those hellhound felines he’d brought onboard.

Riddick’s amusement was muffled as Vaako’s entire body writhed beneath his thighs, silently begging for more, his lust thudded heavy through his veins and cock as he took in the view of the warrior beneath him, almost exclusively stoic and cold as space was now desperately panting, body slick with sweat and vibrating out of his skin as he spread wantonly for Riddick. 

Just begging for more.

More pleasure, more pain – whatever the Furyan was willing to give.

Riddick’s fingers tightened, flexing as they migrated down the sculpted body between his thighs, spreading Vaako’s cheeks even further apart reveal the tight puckered entrance.

With a growl of approval, Riddick pounced animal quick, tongue delving into the desperate commander’s hole again and again, keeping him constantly stimulated until he’d driven him frantically to the precipice. The sheets shredded beneath Vaako’s hands and his normally collected face was trying to stay hidden, pressed into the bedding but there was no hiding how he’d bitten his lips bloody trying to hold back from crying out under Riddick’s tongue, the flush of blood in his face or the fat dilation of his pupil so that his eyes were swallowed up by black. 

Even despite his attempts to muffle the signs of his pleasure, the muscles in his back strained to angle up under Riddick’s grip, thighs thrown as wide he could manage to provide the Marshall more access, more space, whatever it took to keep him from stopping.

A pleased smirk tugged at Riddick’s swollen lips as his powerful hands drifted over the Commander’s full, firm ass cheeks, spreading them even further apart with his thumbs to give himself an unobstructed view of the puffy, red rim stretched out and slick, dripping with his own spit and clenching despondently, imploring Riddick to return to his meal.

“Gorgeous.”

He slid one thumb down to pull Vaako’s loose hole even wider and Vaako keened, body railing against Riddick’s hold as his entire body shuddered, tensing as if hurt to finally reach completion, his spend shooting into the wrecked liens below them as his body was overcome and wracked with pleasure.

Riddick leaned back, resting heavily on the man’s calves, pinning the wrecked commander in place. He ran his hands up Vaako’s legs, pass his ass and lower back, and back down, as if soothing one of his hellhounds.

He chuckled darkly. “No time for rest, Commander . . . I’ve only just started with you.”


End file.
